Silk, Leather and Lace
by ABC Girl
Summary: CSI: M Calleigh has been to Artie's Adult Playground and has a few surprises for Horatio.


Title: Silk, Leather and Lace  
  
Author: Andrea (abc3969@juno.com)  
  
Rating: Pretty mild; let's stick with PG-13.  
  
Pairing: While I might explore the potential of other duos on occasion, my heart will always return to Horatio/Calleigh; and so, to my own muse I must be true.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no profit; you no sue.  
  
Archive: Is anybody archiving these? If so, just say so. I'll come visit. Eve, be my guest.  
  
Spoilers: "Ashes to Ashes"-you must know what 'Artie's Adult Playground' is.  
  
A/N: What started out as a "smut piece" turned into a short "warm, fuzzy, little fluff piece" instead.  
  
Summary: Calleigh visited Artie's Adult Playground on Eric's suggestion and has some surprises for Horatio.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Horatio paced the length of his living room with the agitation and intensity of a caged panther. Calleigh had said she would meet him here after work, but she had yet to arrive, and it was getting late.  
  
He was more than ready-a nice fruity wine sat chilling in the fridge; a platter of diced cheeses and fresh fruit waited on the coffee table. And his secret childhood favorite, the "piece de resistance," a tray of other sweet treats to be brought out later was tucked away on the patio, safe from curious eyes until just the right time.  
  
When at last his doorbell rang, he sighed with audible relief and opened the door just a smidge quicker than the ordinarily suave, controlled Horatio Caine would have.  
  
His hormone-addled brain took in the sight of her for barely a second before his arms snaked out and caught her up, dragging her against his chest, completely engulfing her in his embrace. She had no chance to speak or to react, for he already had his mouth fastened to hers in a breath- stealing kiss that stopped time in its tracks. A bag that might possibly have come from Artie's Adult Playground registered in Horatio's brain fleetingly, but it crashed to the ground at their feet, unnoticed.  
  
A good while later, after the initial separation anxiety had abated, Horatio somewhat reluctantly released Calleigh from his arms, but continued to hold her captive with his eyes.  
  
"Ummmm.that was nice." Calleigh purred.  
  
"What took you so long?" Horatio asked, mock irritation coloring his tone.  
  
"And a bright and cheery 'hello' to you too!" she volleyed back, smiling.  
  
"What have we here?"  
  
He pointed to the fascinatingly worrisome package on the floor and tried to reach for it.  
  
Calleigh couldn't hold back an impish grin and an airy giggle, both completely feminine and both totally disarming for Horatio.  
  
Batting his hand away playfully, she chuckled, "Just you wait, Mister."  
  
She pushed her arms out in front of herself, wrists together, and rocked them to and fro, asking sassily, "So, you gonna arrest me for being late? Huh?"  
  
Horatio smiled openly and answered back, "Maybe later, Bullet Girl," he winked, "but, first I want to see what's in the bag."  
  
"Didn't anybody ever tell you, patience is a virtue, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Oh, but I AM patient.and curious.and greedy.and."  
  
He tried to take up the bag, but Calleigh beat him to it, holding it behind her back, out of his reach. Oh, he could have taken it if he had really wanted to, but what fun would that have been? He adored her playfulness, enjoyed playing her.  
  
"I'll be right back. Don't start anything without me." Calleigh disappeared down the hall, secreting herself behind his bedroom door.  
  
Filling time as best he could, Horatio poured wine for them both and snuck bites of fruit and cheese in between anxious glances in the direction Calleigh had gone.  
  
Earlier in the evening, he had decided that the perfect atmosphere for tonight would be a small cozy fire in the outdoor fireplace on his patio. He slid the patio door open and stepped out to tend the embers, their heat just starting to escalate into delicate flames.  
  
Calleigh emerged from the bedroom and sauntered to where she had last seen Horatio, but he was no longer there. The patio door stood open, so Calleigh stealthily made her way outside. Horatio's back was to her, giving her ample time and opportunity to arrange herself for his perusal. When she felt she was poised to achieve the desired effect, she whispered throatily, "So, this is where you went to."  
  
Horatio turned his head to look at her, the rest of his body following suit a few protracted seconds later. His eyes went wide, and Calleigh wasn't sure if his expression was one of delight or awe. She decided it was a bit of both, giving him a self-sure grin.  
  
"You like?" she demurred.  
  
She stood framed by the doorway, one hand on the doorframe, the other at her hip. Horatio boldly looked his fill, taking in every inch of her with wordless appreciation.  
  
She wore a pale pink silk penoir set trimmed in frilly antique lace. The robe was fastened loosely at her waist, but hung modestly open at the top, revealing an even lacier garment underneath. Her hair cascaded past her shoulders in golden trails, and from her wrist hung the bag from Artie's.  
  
Horatio looked to his feet and then out to the sandy outcropping just beyond his patio. He cleared his throat and swallowed audibly. Only then did he venture a reply.  
  
"Like it? I should so. But, I think I'll you instead."  
  
He stepped closer to her, where she met him half way, again letting the bag escape her grasp. With a tender urgency only he could express, Horatio showered her with kisses and caresses, Calleigh matching him touch for touch.  
  
"Did this come from Artie's?" he wondered, fingering the lace on the robe.  
  
"Um-hmm. This and a couple of other things."  
  
Calleigh reached down into the bag and pulled out two tissue paper-wrapped squares, handing one to Horatio and keeping the other for herself.  
  
"I bought these for us--a matched pair. I hope you like them."  
  
Horatio peeled away the tissue to find a chestnut brown leather picture frame already possessed of his treasured "Bullet Girl's" glossy likeness, a candid photo he recognized as the work of one of the lab's photo technicians. Calleigh held out a second frame for him to see-the twin to his, but with his equally candid photo inside.  
  
"I'll keep your picture and you keep mine; that way, even when we're apart, we'll be together." Calleigh smiled.  
  
His heart nearly bursting with love for the gentle creature before him, Horatio leaned over and kissed her lightly, all his previous lustful thoughts tucked securely behind sincere affection. He reverently placed his frame on the patio table and eased the second frame from Calleigh's hand, dispatching it as well.  
  
Fingering the robe's belt, Horatio pulled the knot free and nudged the fabric from Calleigh's shoulders, the sheath slithering to the ground in a silken puddle around her feet.  
  
Hand in hand, he led her to his favorite "unwinding" spot, a fluffy- cushioned chaise lounge beside the fireplace. He took the liberty of sitting first, then carefully spooned her against himself. She sat motionless in his arms for a heartbeat basking in the closeness, then maneuvered around to bury her face in his neck, peppering his skin with feathery nips and what she liked to call "kisslets,"-a series of brief little bird-like kisses in quick succession.  
  
Lest his attention falter too quickly, Horatio, ever the multi-tasker, deftly returned her flirty behavior while taking hold of the small tray of goodies he had hidden earlier and placing it beside them on a nearby ledge.  
  
Several slow, decadent kisses later, Calleigh sat up to inspect her surroundings since the flurry of activity after her arrival earlier had prevented much examination at the time.  
  
When she spotted the tray, she turned to Horatio with a mischievous grin, only to have that grin mirrored back to her.  
  
"We're roasting marshmallows, Horatio? You are evil. They'll go directly to my hips."  
  
"That's my job. The marshmallows will have to wait their turn."  
  
Her disingenuous groan accompanied another bout of petting before the couple pulled apart and began impaling the spongy confections on skewers. They sat cuddled together contentedly twirling the treats in the flames. As each one lit and bubbled to gooey perfection, they took turns feeding one another.  
  
After only a few bites, Calleigh protested weakly, "Look at me, I'm a sticky mess!"  
  
"No worries," his rejoinder.  
  
With infinite care and tenderness, Horatio proceeded to rid her porcelain skin of its tacky residue in much the same way as a cat grooming a companion-with warm, moist, yet unmistakably deliberate licks of his tongue.  
  
Amidst Horatio's sensual onslaught, Calleigh picked up the two picture frames and held them up, the glass catching the moonlight and reflecting glistening diamond patterns around them.  
  
Horatio, sensing her introspective mood, murmured low, "I love the pictures and I love you, Calleigh. I can't believe you went into Artie's place. It's not an establishment I picture you visiting very often. Thank you for all this."  
  
"I couldn't help it, Handsome. The urge to catch you off guard and make you squirm was just too strong. Artie says 'hello,' by the way."  
  
With a playfully lascivious growl he picked her up and carried her into the townhouse.  
  
Morning was still hours away and there was much silk and lace left to explore.  
  
Finis. 


End file.
